Portable communications devices and personal audio or multimedia devices may be operable in conjunction with headphones, headsets, or other accessory devices for the purpose of enabling users to listen to audio output from the devices in either a handsfree manner or without adversely interacting with others in their immediate environment. Wireless communications protocols are known for transmitting audio from a source device to a compatible headset or pair of stereo headphones.